At least some known material substrates, such as skeletal implant structures and related interbody devices, can be used for various applications ranging from surgical repairs and orthopedic restoration to regenerative medicine and pain mitigation therapies. At least some known material substrates, such as implants, include passive structural systems whose physical and chemical properties are intended to align with, for example, human bone, to enable mechanical integrity and biocompatibility for long-term acceptance into the skeletal structure. At least some known approaches or techniques are used to facilitate integration of the material substrate, such as the implant, into the body. For example, mechanical and chemical modalities can be used, wherein mechanical manipulation and chemical treatments are used to affect surface structure and roughness prior to implantation. Electrical modalities, such as nascent electrochemical stimuli, can be used to govern cellular activity and function in the human body for the implant. Other techniques, such as the use of direct current (“DC”), inductive coupling (“IC”), capacitive coupling (“CC”), and low-intensity pulsed ultrasound (“LIPUS”), can also be used to facilitate integration of the material substrate into the body.
In spite of these techniques, such material substrates, such as implants, can require external intervention and therapeutic options for enhancing, for example, tissue growth and bone fusion, for improving fixation and stability. However, the restorative devices and methods can be invasive and, in some circumstances, can require additional surgery, bulky power sources, and frequent maintenance. Moreover, the lack of customization and genetic design, along with patient non-compliance, may further amplify the challenges associated with current implant approaches.